Legal Matters
by Nuala Lady of the Lake
Summary: Takes place after Rhett told Scarlett he was leaving her, however he hasn't physically left her. Now Scarlett needs his help. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett approached the heavy oak door that currently separated her from her husband's office nervously. She had put it off for most of the day, - it was almost evening and she could never be sure whether he would be around once he finished working for the day. Coming to think of it, one couldn't be sure he would be back at all since he had announced he was leaving, - possibly divorcing her.

But she couldn't think of that right now, right now she there were more pressing matters. Squaring her shoulders and straightening her back she raised her hand and knocked twice.

„Come in "

As she entered, Rhett raised his eyes, a look of surprise on his tan face.

"Scarlett what...?"

It seemed her presence in his office had momentarily speechless, which was a rare occasion but just as well.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Rhett. I'm sure you are busy-" she looked at the pile of papers on his desk.

"But I need your help, your advice really. You will probably refuse but I guess-... well I'll ask anyways; you've been known to engage in random acts of decency and well I'm hoping this will turn out to be one of said occasions..."

"Scarlett -"

"Let me finish please. The thing is … you know how I took over the store when I married Frank? Well I managed it a lot better than he did. He just never had a talent for such matters so he let me pretty much take over. But in the beginning when we were first married the store wasn't doing so well, so he got a loan from Jeffrey Deville. And you see he didn't tell me about it and apparently there was a certain part in the contract, which states that if the loan wasn't paid back with interest in time everything Frank owed would go to Deville, including..." her breath hitched and to her shame tears started gathering in her eyes, she quickly dropped her head, fiddling at the hem of her sleeve.

"Including what Scarlett?" Rhett asked sounding annoyed.

She was surprised he had listened this far without interrupting. She must have really surprised him with her visit.

"What will you have to give up you beloved mill, including your even more beloved Ashley?" his voice sounded mocking now. This was the Rhett she had come to know over the last few years.

"No, -" She hated how insecure she sounded. He would never help her. She shouldn't have even bothered to try getting him to help.

"No?"

"I sold the mills to pay him back, - I offered him the money and some more, he wouldn't take it. I told him I didn't know about the contract."

"He didn't want the money? How much did you offer him?"

"Almost double of what I owed."

"What on earth is he getting out of that contract?" He sounded genuinely interested now. Scarlett looked up from her sleeve and into his black eyes.

"Me."


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter two. Thank you everyone, for reading this far and special thanks to my first reviewer Francis-rose !

Reviews always make my ay and keep me updating quickly :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"What?" he barked out a laugh.

"This was a mistake I should have never come here." Scarlett felt the tears starting to rise again and whirled around heading for the door.

"Scarlett, wait-"

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Are you serious?'

"Yes."

"But how, what-?"

"Apparently the conditions were that if Frank didn't pay everything back, Jeffrey would get me and my children."

"And everything you own, including the mills..." she heard him curse under his breath.

"That's why I'm here, I thought maybe-" she turned back around locking eyes with Rhett

"you could claim the children and everything I own and try to keep it from him..."

"and what about you, you want to marry this man?"

"What? No!"

"Really? Then why aren't you begging me to do something about that part of the contract."

Scarlett took a deep breath her shoulder sagging.

"I don't think there is anything that can be done about it, Rhett." She sounded defeated even to her own ears.

"Well maybe I don't have to, the last time you checked married women could 't just be turned over to another man, that would be against the law."

"The contract was signed before we were married and even if I could fight that matter, you are going to divorce me which means I'm his to take…"

"Is this a real issue or a another one of your little ploys to keep me from divorcing you- if it is, I promise you I will find out-"

"It is nothing of that sort." Scarlett flung a piece of paper in his direction, her desperation overtaking her once more. Rhett caught the object before it hit his right eye.

"I spent the last two days going over it with uncle Henry. He says there is nothing we can do, unless I convince Deville to retract it. I tried getting him to do that by offering him all the money I had but he didn't want it."

"So what he really wants is _**you**_?" Rhett sounded doubtful, his eyes scanning the document.

"Oh don't start, I know what you think of me I-"

Rhett cut her off with a gesture.

"I was merely trying to make sure I understand the facts. Do you know this man?"

"I ran into him a few times at the store." She grimaced.

"Not a pleasant encounter I take it?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"He tried to get under my skirts."

"I see."

Scarlett tried to ignore the pain inflicted by his unemotional response.

He gave her a calculating look. "What will I get, if I help you out?"

"It would be the gentlemanly thing to do!" she groused.

"Ah, but we have already established countless times, that I'm no gentleman!" He smiled his pirates smile.

"Whatever you like. You can have whatever you want." Scarlett exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Whatever I like?"

"Yes!"

"Do you promise?" It seemed rather childish coming from the man in front of her, but right now she didn't really care. More likely than not he wouldn't be able to do anything about the contract anyways and her means to repay him for keeping her children safe would be limited. Still the way he had insisted on the promise seemed strange…

"Scarlett?"

"Yes?" She realized he was looking at her expectantly, still waiting for her reply.

"Yes, I promise." She horridly replied and was surprised when Rhett after searching her face for a moment got up put on his coat and hat and headed for the door.

"You're going there right away?"

"Yes, or would you rather wait until Mr. Deville shows up here to collect you?"

"Right then." He said and with a mock salute in her direction he left.

Scarlett suddenly couldn't hold herself upright anymore and sank onto one of the chairs facing the fire.

She had waited for him for hours and must have fallen asleep by the fire, for she was startled awake by his return.

He headed straight for the liquor cabinet.

"Rhett?" He whirled around obviously surprised by her presence.

"I didn't realize you were still here my pet. It's late."

"I was waiting for you. What happened?" She was twisting her hands anxiously. He seemed so unaffected; did it go well? But then he would probably be happy to be rid of her...

"Ah, yes. You're eager to know if you will soon be property of Mr. Jeffrey Deville." He drawled but made no further attempt to answer her question.

"Rhett don't be cruel! Just tell me already! Did you convince him to drop it?"

He just stared at her a malicious smirk playing on his face.

She felt her stomach drop. So, there was no hope for her.

"Did you at least tell him you would keep the children? Rhett please you ma hate me but you can't let that man have Wade and Ella, please-"

"Oh, stop the dramatics, you're the worst actress that ever walked the earth. Of course, he isn't getting the children or you for that matter although why I bothered with the last part is beyond me considering how you were rather keen on Mr. Deville a few weeks ago. Or was this all a charade to make me think you didn't want to be with the man when really you did, tricking me into thinking this was my chance of getting revenge. If that's the case you will be utterly disappointed my dear."

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked too stunned by his accusation to get angry, yet.

"I'm talking about the fact that the man seemed most stunned about the fact that you didn't agree to his attentions. He told me that the two of you had multiple encounters, of an intimate nature over the last couple of months."

"He is lying. He's a scoundrel, a piece of dirt nothing more!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Is he? I don't think so. I don't know the man well but why would he make such an accusation?"

"He's come onto me against my wishes before! Please Rhett you have to believe me."

"I don't have to do anything Scarlett! I have kept my part of the deal now it's your turn!"

"What?" She asked dumbfounded. He was standing right in front of her now and she could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"I said" he drawled "it's your turn now. It's time to pay up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovely readers, I meant to upload this last week but I was sick and it just wasn't going to happen. I hope you can forgive me for the delayed update. This chapter is kind of dark (consent wise) so if you are sensitive to that, you might want to skip it.

Before we get to the new chapter, I would like to thank everyone who read and especially reviewed.

Thank you: EmmaElizaRose, Francis-rose, Aethelfraed, gabyhyatt, Truckee Gal, Alizahsadik, Guest 1 and pmk Kelly! Your reviews and messages keep me inspired!

Legal matters Chapter 3

Scarlett shivered; she had never been afraid of her husband before. Infuriated by him? Yes definitely!

Hurt? Yes. But never afraid, until now.

Looming over her by a whole foot, his bulky body appeared like a wall that was closing in on her. He was so close now she could feel the heat emanating from his body.

"What do you want me to do?" Scarlett hated how weak she sounded, but all her usual bravado had gone out of her, she had been faced with so many things that she hadn't been prepared for lately and it was exhausting.

"I want you -" he bent down so their eyes were level

"to finally give me what any other wife is legally obligated to give, as often as it pleases her husband and what you have been denying me for all these years!

"Oh" She murmured dropping her gaze to the floor.

"If you don't, I'll turn in those divorce papers tomorrow morning and I won't give a damn what happens to you or your children."

"You wouldn't!" But even to her own ears she didn't sound convinced

"Believe me my dear, I would and I will. All you ever brought me is misery and I have nothing to lose here. Now strip and bend over the desk"

"Now" He barked when she didn't comply quickly enough.

Scarlett jumped at the unexpected outburst

She stumbled with the buttons on the back of her neck, getting half way done before realizing she wouldn't be able to reach the ones further down her back but didn't dare to stop undressing, so she started with the buttons on the bottom and worked her way up instead. Then she managed to take off all the many layers beneath her skirts and her shoes and stockings.

Rhett had turned his back to her, facing the bookcase. When the rustling noise that signaled her undressing, stopped he turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, his face showing displeasure.

"I can't reach the buttons in the middle." She hurriedly explained. There was something unnerving about him ordering her to undress, while he stood fully dressed and stared at her in that unyielding way, his black eyes burning holes in her insides. It made something deep inside of her clench pleasantly.

She had expected him to undo them for her, like he had when they were first been married and turned around. Instead, she felt his hand at her sides, lifting her and depositing her in front of his desk.

"Take off your pantalets and leave the rest."

She did as she was told.

Rhett pushed up her skirts and pressed down on her back.

"Lay down and push up your behind as far as you can" he instructed.

"I-"

"Do it! "his words were harsh but his tone was husky.

She did as she was told

She felt the cold air hit her most private parts and shivered.

Then she felt him kneel down behind her and something wet swiping down her slit. His tongue. She instantly tried to clamp her thighs together.

"Open your legs Scarlett."

"No! I don't want this!"

"Don't ever say that word to me again, not during relations or elsewhere! Do you understand?"

"Yes. But it's humiliating!" She felt humiliated, her butt sticking in the air, offering her privates to him like a common whore would.

"I don't care! You've been humiliating me since the day we got married, I think I have more than earned, being the one who does the humiliating for once."

She was shocked, she knew she had denied him and possibly humiliated him but he had never acted this way before.

She felt him spread her legs wide and then he was between her thighs again, touching, licking her there- where she didn't want it. She felt tears gathering in the corners off her eyes while her body was betraying her, loosening, swelling and following him when he moved away. She felt his thick fingers entering her, curling and scissoring and then withdrawing. She heard rustling and clinking as he unbuckled his belt and took off his trousers.

Rhett could hardly breathe as he fumbled with his belt buckle. He was rock hard and felt like he was ready to explode. The image his wife presented with her pretty white bottom in the air and her slender white thighs spread for him, the pink lips of her pussy like a flower opening in spring was almost made him come right then and there. It had been so long since he had a woman, specifically this woman. The only one he ever wanted an couln't have.

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before taking off the rest of his clothing.

Then overcome by a sudden urgency, - irrationally afraid someone would take this opportunity from him a sudden picture off Ashley Wilkes or Jeremy Deville charging through the door and taking Scarlett away from him, entering his mind: he grabbed her hips and entered her in one deep stroke.

A muffled noise escaped Scarlett; her face being hidden by her arms.

Rhett almost saw stars at the feeling of being inside of her again. She was so hot and tight it took his breath away for a moment. He focused on his breathing holding still for a few moments before he pulled back and thrust in again, her cunt unbelievably tight, his penis swelling even more. It was only when he had calmed down a little, that he noticed, she was shaking and her vagina wasn't as wet as she had been when he was pleasing her with his fingers. His movements came to a sudden halt.

Scarlett emitted a tiny squeak.

"Scarlett?" he asked

"What?" she asked her voice tearful.

"Am I hurting you?"

She didn't say anything but shook harder.

He was horrified.

"I can't do this, not like this-" Let her have what she wanted, let her win this battle anything but this. He wouldn't be one of those men. Men who took their wives against their will. He moved to pull out, her walls clinging to him every inch of the way. When he was almost all the way out, a sudden jerk went through her, pushing her body backwards and burying him inside of her almost to the hilt. The movement triggered, what he had been close to from the moment she started undressing and he felt his release building. He tried to pull out but his body had a mind of its own already emptying his seed inside of Scarlett. He managed to pull out halfway through his orgasm, his vision going almost black from the force of it. Already the overwhelming pleasure of his release was fading, its' place being taken by a deep unforgiving shame of having taken this from her, when she didn't want it.

Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. New chapter, I hope you enjoy. Rhett is trying to come to terms with what he has done in this one.. Please R&R! Thank you everyone who read, reviewedand sent me PM's so far: Francis-rose , Aethelfraed ,pmk kelly, Truckee Gal, EmmaElizaRose, Guest 1, 2 & 3, beautifulliar326, and gabyhyatt. You guys are the best!

Legal Matters Chapter 4

After his failed tryst with Scarlett, Rhett had tucked himself back into his clothing before he made a quick retreat to his room without looking back at the heap on the desk that was his wife. He had remained there for what felt like a very long time, uncomfortable in his sweat and seed stained clothing. The mixture drying on his skin left him sticky and slightly cold. He wasn't sure if he was slight shiver coming over his body was because of that or the fact that his body was catching up to the fact that his wife might never forgive him for what he had just done.

He didn't want to go to the small bathroom next to his room, afraid of running into his wife in the hallway. So, he lay on the bed waiting for Scarlett to go to bed, so he could clean himself up. Rhett must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he jerked awake and there was light streaming through the window.

Quickly, he made his way to the bathroom to wash himself and then slipped into some clean clothes and quietly going downstairs. He hovered in the parlor for a while debating on what to do next, he couldn't stay here but he also felt like leaving town would be the worst he could do right now. Leaving because of something Scarlett had done to him had been fine in his opinion but leaving after what he had done last night just seemed wrong. His eyes lingered on the wall upstairs closest to his wife's room before he decided to spend the day in town while mulling over what to do next.

He had initially considered going to Belle's, to rest and confide in her but with the situation being what it was and Deville still lurking in the back of his mind, Rhett decide that being seen at that kind of establishment wouldn't be wise right now. So, he made his way to a decent hotel, that served early breakfast and had a bar, that generally wasn't frequented by anyone he knew. Food somehow seemed like a bad idea right now but he managed a cup of coffee before several shots of whiskey and two glasses of beer.

It was his forth day of coming here when something unexpected happened. He was well into drinking himself into oblivion, half listening to the bar man prattling on about his first grandchild when he thought he heard his name being called.

At first, he ignored it, his mind forming images of the worst possible person he could run into right now and choosing to ignore the unwanted intruder, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Annoyed at the unwanted interruption he turned around a snarl on his face and a barb ready on his lips when he recognized the hear shaped face and the dark eyes. His sister Rosemary had a big smile on her face, one that was slowly slipping when she saw the expression on his face.

"Oh my, aren't you in a bad mood." Rhett only grunted in response.

"What are you doing here, Rosemary?"

"Oh, we are just passing through, just went to your house actually, but you weren't there. I finally met your wife though. We had lunch there and came back here for dinner and to pack. " she prattled on while Rhett still lingered on the words "met your wife" before finally arriving at..

"who is we?" he briefly wondered if his sister had dragged along his aging mother before realizing that a blonde slightly balding man in his forties was approaching them.

"Oh Rhett- this is Bradley my husband." She beamed. To say Rhett was surprised would be an understatement. His sullen sister who- in her late thirties, as far as he knew, had never had an admirer, let alone a beau, whose mother had resigned herself would die an old maid, had a husband?

"Rhett, you're being rude!" Rosemary admonished, snapping him out of his stupor, he realized "the husband" stood in front of him, holding out his hand for Rhett to shake. Rhett grasped the man's soft hand in his, years of drinking had allowed him to be become quite functional even when intoxicated. "How do you do Mr.-?"

"Drummond, but please call me Bradley, we're related now after all Captain. Butler."

"Rhett." He drawled, not entirely pleased with the short roundish man his sister had chosen to spend her life with, excluding him from that decision. His displeasure must have shown on his face.

"Bradley would you be a dear and let me spend some time with my brother, I'm afraid I've overwhelmed him with our news and we haven't had time to catch up in ages." "Of course, my dear." Rhett watched as Bradley kissed his sister's cheek and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"I see you later Rose. Pleasure to meet you, Rhett." He briefly smiled in the latter's direction before hurrying away.

Rose? Rhett thought, confused? When had his sister ever been Rose? Even in her childhood she had always been too old for a nickname like that, it just never fit her.

"You're drunk!" his sister exclaimed, her expression morphing into one of dismay once Bradley had disappeared from view.

''Only a little." Rhett muttered, trying to return to his abandoned shot of whiskey.

"Seems like you had enough. Let's get out of here" his sister exclaimed grabbing his arm.

"Rosemary, just let me be please." The world suddenly seemed like too much a burden even without his sister's annoying presence, all he wanted was to drink until he could forget all the unpleasantness that was his life.

"What's wrong?" Rosemary asked. Ever the observant. Rhett thought bitterly. Even in his youth she had had an uncanny ability to know when he was slightly unsettled. An then she had struck.

"Come on let's get some fresh air." She said bossily.

"I think you should listen to the lady." The barman butted in.

"Mind your own business. „Rhett said annoyed at the stranger's intrusion.

But he made to get up not sure if it was because, once his sister wanted something there was no refusing her or because he was simply worn down for the day.

After she made him eat lunch, -which he begrudgingly had to admit, made him feel better, she insisted on going on a walk by the river. The old Rosemary would have never done this. The Rosemary Rhett knew almost all his life sat inside read and ate all day, which hadn't helped her already unfortunate figure. Out of the three siblings she had been least lucky concerning her looks. Rhett had taken after his father inheriting his height, his muscular body and his coloring but his mothers fore refined features. His brother had a smaller built but also their mother's lighter coloring. Rosemary however had her mother's height but her father's big bones and dark coloring, her face both heart-shaped and angular.

His sister kept prattling on about this and that until she finally realized that he wasn't listening.

" Rhett what is going on with you? I haven't seen you like this in ages. Come to think of It, the only other time I can remember you behaving like this was when you found out Scarlett had married someone else."

This made Rhett come to a sudden halt.

"You knew about that?" He asked more than a little surprised.

"Of course, I did! Nothing ever gets past me." She smiled impishly.

"Now tell me. Is it about Scarlett?"

Rhett sighed heavily and after making sure there was no one else was around, he told her everything.

To his surprise Rosemary listened attentively without interrupting him.

"Have you apologized to her?"

"No."

"What? Rhett how could you not?"

"How can I apologize for something like that, there is no way she would ever forgive me!"

"So, you just pretend it never happened?"

"I- no, oh I don't know.! I feel like I destroyed any chance we ever had to fix this marriage and now the only honorable thing to do would be to just leave her in peace."

"So why haven't you left?"

"Part of the reason is that if I leave there will only be more gossip."

"What about this Jeffrey Deville character?"

"Yeah that, too. Although I still don't know if she is telling the truth about his intentions."

"You think she is lying?"

"I don't know. She has always turned heads."

"She's very beautiful."

"She enjoys the attention a little too much."

Rosemary laughed good-naturedly.

"What?"

"Every woman enjoys attention, Rhett. For that matter so do man."

"Yes, but it's as if she can't get enough of it."

"She didn't seem that way, when we visited her."

"Was there a man there?"

"Two."

"Who?"

"Oh, someone is jealous. „Rosemary singsonged.

"Rosemary."

"Alright, alright. Bradley obviously and this man she works with."

"Ashley Wilkes."

"I'm not sure if that was his name but I don't think so."

"Was he about Scarlett's age, blond, skinny, whiny looking?"

"Oh my- we really don't like him, do we? No, he was about your age, maybe slightly older, tall dark hair and with a long face."

"Sounds like John Emery."

"Yes, that's him." Rhett release a breath he didn't now he had been holding.

"So how was she."

"Hmm?"

"Scarlett, how was she?"

"Oh, she was very sweet. Showed us around the house introduced us to the children. Oh, little Ella is just adorable!"

"Yes, she is." Rhett couldn't but smile, thinking of the little girl whom he had come to consider his daughter.

"She seemed pale and worried, very thin." Rosemary interrupted his thoughts.

"Ella?"

"No, Scarlett. She pretended she wasn't worried about you but she didn't fool me. Rhett?"

"Yes."

"You have to apologize! Even if she doesn't forgive you, even if your marriage is over. You have to tell her you were wrong. This isn't who you are. You aren't violent! She needs to hear it! You owe her that, at least!"

"Yes, I know!" Rhett said quietly wondering when his little sister had become wiser than him.

He put his hand on top of hers where it was resting on his arm when the clock struck 3:30 pm.

If he hurried, he could catch Scarlett before she left the store to go home and apologize without the whole house listening in. After dropping Rosemary off at the hotel he jumped on his buggy and hurriedly made his way to the store while trying to smooth down his untidy hair, hoping he didn't look too much like the drunkard he had become over the last few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Legal Matters Chapter 5

Scarlett had spent the last few days in a state of constant worry and apprehension. She couldn't sleep until she heard her husband walk through the front door, past her bedroom and finally close the door to his room. She always worried that there would be night, he wouldn't return and leave her in this tomb of a house by herself. From that resulted a lack of sleep, which meant she was constantly tired, too tired in fact to think or eat properly. Which caused her to feel even weaker and more depressed.

She had skipped two days of work but decided that she wouldn't miss anymore. She loved the store and the mills and if worst came to pass and Rhett really did divorce her, she needed both the money and her wits about her. So, she put on a dress that was brighter than she felt wearing, a pale yellow one that gave the impression of a fuller figure than she truly possessed, which she liked and made up her face slightly, styling her hair carefully. She decided she didn't like the gown after all, yellow didn't suit her, but just when she was about to change out of it, the door bell rang.

She was surprised when Rhett's sister and her new husband had introduced themselves and immediately took a liking to the younger Butler sibling. She also realized how much she had missed having a family. While aunt Pitty and Henry would occasionally join her for tea or dinner and India had warmed up to her considerably since Mellie's death, she felt like she always had to be careful what she said around them and it didn't seem like they cared much about who she really was. Neither one of her sisters ever made an effort to stay in touch with her and if Scarlett wouldn't visit every six months or so, she was convinced she would never see them at all.

Whereas Rosemary seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her and although she appeared tough on the outside, Scarlet had a growing suspicion that her sister- in -law was kind and genuine at the core. When her in-laws left Scarlett felt almost sad to see them go and hurt that Rhett didn't care to introduce them earlier.

"He's not particularly proud of the person he married. I probably would feel the same if I were him." Scarlett thought to herself. She didn't know much about the Butler family, but from what she had gathered over the years, Rhett truly cared about his mother, was mostly annoyed by his sister, indifferent to his brother and despised his father.

Trying to distract herself from the hallow feeling growing inside her chest, caused both by her husband's behavior and that of her family, she decided to go to the store and distract herself. "Might as well get some work done, god knows my mind is good for nothing else these days." Scarlett thought to herself.

Scarlett had been chipping away at the big pile of paperwork on her desk at the back office of the store for a while, since her last employee had left, when she heard the back door. Slightly annoyed that someone had disturbed her, she wondered who it could be. A tiny voice in the back of her head hopefully remarked, that it could be her long-lost husband, whom she hadn't seen much off these last few days.

Apart from her employees there wasn't really anyone else who would come in through that door. Scarlett tried to push down the hopeful feeling hat had risen in her chest and looked up to see… not her husband standing in the doorway to her office.

"Mr. Deville. This is a surprise."

"I can see that Scarlett. Although I'm not sure why that is."

"I was under the impression that my husband and you settled everything and there would be no reason for you to seek me out."

"You thought that didn't you? But you can't just flounce around me for years, take my money and then pretend it never happened." He sneered slowly walking towards her.

"I didn't agree to that contract with you, my husband did and as soon as I found out I paid you back! And I didn't flounce myself in front of anyone you lowlife." Scarlett said angrily.

"Yes, there is always a husband to blame, isn't there. But I didn't get everything that was agreed on now, did I? Your husband didn't settle that!"

Scarlett blanched. "And I won't be either. I wasn't consulted on that and if I was, I would never have agreed. I was married at the time and am married now, and even if I wanted to accommodate you – which I don't, I wouldn't commit adultery."

"Like that bothered you before!"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, come now Scarlett, the whole town knows, that while you have been married three times you only ever had eyes for one man, one that doesn't belong to you. So why not share the goods with someone who is interested, instead of trying to get attention from men who clearly don't want you."

"My husband-"

"Couldn't care less. He'd rather permanently move into that whorehouse or drink himself to death than spent his time with you. So, this could benefit us all, drop the pretense Scarlett you are not the proper lady you pretend to be. This could be fun!" he leered at her.

His words stung worse than she had expected, which was why she didn't realize Deville had approached even further and was now next to her with only the chair separating them. "I would like you to leave now." Scarlett tried to put authority into her words but it came out meek and breathless.

"I don't care what you want, you little whore! I came here to fuck you and that's what I'll do. I offered you to do it the pleasant way but if that's not what you want that's your loss."

Scarlett tried to get out from behind the desk but the only path that lead to the door was blocked by Deville so she ended up with her back pressed against the wall, her heart beating in her chest and her palms sweaty. She prepared to scream but a hand suddenly covered her mouth and something sharp was pressed to her throat.

"Don't you dare you little bitch! If I hear one peep from you, I'll cut your throat and let you bleed out like an animal! Do you understand?" He growled his hot breath hitting her face. Scarlett ceased struggling when she felt the sharp blade cut into her flesh and her jaw starting to ache under the pressure of his hand. She heard him undo his belt buckle and realized he had moved the hand holding the blade, so she made one more move to escape but fell back against the wall when a sharp blow to the sternum knocked the air out of her.

"I'm not going to tell you again!" She felt the blade press into her skin once more where it had slipped before she moved and could feel a small drop of blood emerging from her skin and run down her chest. She knew there was nothing she could do, he was too strong for her, there was no way out and she had a knife to her throat, if he was to cut her with it, she would definitely die. If she let him rape her at least she had a chance to see her children again and Rhett. She closed her eyes tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought of the mess that was her life. Had she been nicer to Rhett when they first married maybe they would be happy now and Bonny would still be alive?

If not, then definitely the baby she had been carrying after Bonny. They would be having dinner together right now, because that's what families who love each other did. Rhett wouldn't be going to the whorehouse or the bar and this vile man would never have been able to get to her in the first place, because her husband would be by her side.

She felt him push up her skirts, rip her underwear and then felt his disgusting flesh brush her thigh. Scarlett was so disgusted she wanted to crawl out of her skin. She started to cry harder and waited for the pain of the penetration. But it didn't come instead she heard a noise behind Deville, one hand left her throat while the other one travelled down to her neck and pressed down. She couldn't breathe, her arms flailed out trying to get him off but she couldn't and then everything went dark.

When Rhett entered the store, he first thought everyone had already left. He had walked through the open front door and found the store empty. Upon walking up to the front door he had been struck by a sudden nervousness, realizing that he hadn't much thought about what he was going to say. Surely "I'm sorry Scarlett" wouldn't cut it. He called out his wife's name twice, when he didn't see her anywhere and was almost relieved when she didn't reply. "She must have already left" he realized and turned to leave, when he spotted her parasol and shawl still sitting neatly on a cabinet near the door. Just then he remembered the small storage room in the back of the building, that Scarlett had converted into an office and where she sometimes liked to work.

He walked to the door at the back of the store passing a narrow dark corridor and paused at the small room's door, he sighed heavily deliberating for a moment, what to do next. That's when he heard a small cry from the other side of the door. Rhett opened the door and was met with the sight of a man embracing his wife. At least that's what he thought, his first reaction was anger being quickly replaced by hurt that she would do this to him, actually do this to him. He was still debating whether to embarrass them or to quietly take his leave and pretend this never happened.

That's when the man moved and he saw Scarlett's face. There were tears streaming down her face and was that a knife glinting at her throat. His legs were carrying him towards them before he even realized he was moving. He sharply yanked the man's hand that was holding the knife, taking him by surprise before hitting him in the gut. He felt the guy swipe at his arm with the knife and managed to take it off him before hitting him in the face and knocking him out.

The guy's face looked familiar... Jeffrey Deville. So, Scarlett had been telling the truth after all. The adrenalin was slowly leaving his body being replaced by shame. Now there was one more thing to apologize for. He steeled himself for Scarlett's accusatory face, determined to take whatever insult she hurled his way and make her understand how horrible he truly felt about his behavior.

When he looked at Scarlett his heart nearly gave out. Looking an unearthly shade of white, she was slumped on the floor, the yellow color of her dress turning crimson quickly. He rushed towards her when Lilly Adams, walked in and shrieked in surprise. Rhett told the girl to fetch both the doctor and the sheriff and proceeded to search Scarlett for injuries. The cut he found on her neck was very small but bleeding profusely so her pressed his handkerchief to it and waited for the doctor to arrive, while he prayed not the second time in his life that his wife would survive.

Ok so I know you all were waiting for him to apologize and I promise it's coming up, but this chapter was getting awfully long, so I decided to split it in two. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! As always thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It really does make my day to read what you think! Special thanks to : gabyhyatt, Aethelfraed, pmk kelly, Truckee Gal, EmmaElizaRose, guest 1&2 and beautifulliar326! You guys are amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this update too so long, life has been very busy and somehow, I never had enough time to truly get into writing this. I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. So, I hope you enjoy it anyways and please let me know what you think!

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers, especially : Francis-rose, Aethelfraed, gabyhyatt, Truckee Gal, pmk kelly, EmmaElizaRose, Phantom710, MissTricey and all the lovely guests! You truly make my day, when you R&R!

Legal Matters Chapter 6

It turned out Scarlett had only sustained bruises and a nasty cut on her throat. While the blood had looked scary, it had not been deep and the amount she had lost had not been dangerously high. There was a slight possibility, that two of her ribs were fractured, due to the blow she had suffered to the chest, but Dr. Mead didn't think it likely.

Rhett realized his initial anxiety about his wife's condition must have shown on his face, because Dr. Mead, who had never particularly cared for Rhett in the past, now patted his shoulder reassuringly and with a much softer look than he normally wore, told him Scarlett would be alright.

Still Rhett sat dumbly for longer than necessary, until he finally realized that he had once again gotten lucky. This was the second time his wife had suffered injury due to his neglect of her welfare and once again he had eluded punishment.

While he was grateful, it didn't seem fair. A wave of self-hatred hit him. He almost jumped out of his chair when he felt another hand on his shoulder, this one much softer and smaller than Mead's. It was Mammy.

"How is she?" He asked hoarsely.

"Sleep-in. The Doctor gave her somethin'."

" She was so scared." Rhett murmured almost tonelessly but she must have heard him because she replied.

""s a good thing you came when you did Mista Rhett. God knows what would have happened if you wasn't there. You's is always there to save my lamb, when she needs you."

"This wouldn't have happened in the first place if it wasn't for me." Rhett muttered but Mammy only smiled at him softly.

"You's shouldn't think that Mista Rhett. Miss Scarlett will be better soon and you can forget this happened."

Prissy had called than and Mammy hurried away leaving him in the hallway by himself.

The need to see her, - to make sure, she was indeed alright was overwhelming. So, he slowly crept along the hallway towards Scarlett's bedroom.

The door was slightly open allowing the early morning light from her room to stream into the slightly gloomy hallway. He realized how long he must have been sitting in the hallway. It had been nighttime when the sheriff had left and Rhett had taken his seat in the hallway.

When he entered the room, he was momentarily blinded by the cool grey morning light. A young woman he remembered had come with Dr. Mead was packing up gauze and other medical supplies and hurried to leave, once she spotted him. She said something but Rhett didn't hear her, his sole attention focused on Scarlett.

Her dark hair flowing around her, a stark contrast to her pale skin and the modest nightgown she had been dressed in, she reminded him of snow white. More than her beauty though he was struck by how serene she looked. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Scarlett like this, her cheeks and mouth had relaxed and her usual frown was gone making her look incredible innocent young and vulnerable.

Never had Rhett seen her like this or maybe it had been so long he had forgotten. He hadn't even realized she had those qualities. Had she hidden from him the way he had hid from her? Rhett had move to his own room after that, where he had collapsed and slept until the early afternoon.

Over the next few days he felt trapped in this house, that he already hated. They had learned on the third day after the incident, that Deville had escaped custardy. The sheriff had chased him over two state boarders until they lost him. While Rhett didn't think the man would be stupid enough to return and he hired three men to guard the house, he was still felt uneasy about leaving the house.

Leaving now, He was certain, would give the wrong message to Scarlett. He still felt responsible. Finally, he had apologized to her once she woke up, the day after her attack. His wife had been quiet, playing with the edge of her blanked, while she sat propped up against the pillows.

She only looked at him, once and quietly thanked him for his apology. It didn't help his conscience one bit! If anything, he felt worse. Was Scarlett scared of him now? Had he made her afraid of him, his own wife? He wished she had screamed at him, hit him -anything really. But this? This was torture.

He tried to take his mind of things by spending time with the children and having work sent over from the bank but his mind kept straying to Scarlett. He was torn between wanting to go to her and running away again.

He checked on her every day,- sometimes multiple times a day. Only when he was certain she was asleep though. The first few days the doctor had Scarlett take medicine to help her sleep, calm her nerves and get over the shock, so she slept through the night and most of the day.

Rhett could sit by her bed and watch her sleep without her knowing, somehow, he didn't feel it would be a good idea for Scarlett to see him watch her sleep as often as he did. Mead wasn't comfortable giving the medicine to her for a prolonged period of time since it was known to cause addiction.

Rhett stopped visiting her when he realized how much time his wife was awake during the day now. He told himself she was fine now, there was no point in constantly looking in on her. She had no need for him, that she had made abundantly clear the day she had banned him out of her bedroom. Somehow, he slept worse now, even though he didn't need to worry about her anymore.

Whenever something bothered him, he would dream of Bonny. His little girl would haunt his dreams and sometimes even his waking hours. They were never happy memories, even though he had had spent many beautiful moments with her. Mostly when he dreamed of her she would stare at him sadly and accusatorily. "Why didn't you protect me?" Her eyes appeared to implore him.

He had been tossing and turning for a while before exhaustion had finally claimed him and he fell asleep only to jerk awake moments later. He wasn't sure what had woken him up. The house was utterly silent except for the pitter patter of rain on the windows. Occasionally he could see lightning outside, so maybe thunder had woken him up.

Eyes still blurry from sleep, he suddenly saw a white flash dart across his room. Rhett jumped in surprise, trying and failing to get his eyes to focus. Convinced he had imagined the apparition he turned on the gas lamp on his bedside table and moved it slowly across the otherwise darkened room.

There was nothing. He groaned, he felt nauseous because he was so tired. Turning toward the bedside table, he was about to shut off the lamp again, when he heard a faint shuffling on the other side of the bed. Probably a rat. He cursed again. If there was one thing, he hated it was rats, it reminded him of being in jail, when he would hear them shuffling around at night, keeping him awake.

He probably wouldn't be able to catch the little bastard but he rolled over to the other side of the bed, - careful not to get the lamp to close to the mattress, peering over the edge of the bed. There was no rat. Just when he was about to turn over again, he noticed a small piece of white fabric sticking out from under the bed. He reached down to pull it, but it wouldn't budge.

Putting down the lamp on the bedside table, he heaved his torso over the edge of the mattress and reached under the bed. His hand finally touched something solid -and then it moved away from him.

Wildly grabbing for anything he could reach, not quite in full possession of his wits, Rhett finally got a hold of something slender and solid. He pulled and as the thing finally emerged from under his bed he realized, it was a person. It was his wife.

"Scarlett? What on earth are you doing here?" He asked dumbly.

She shuffled awkwardly, pulling at her nightdress to cover up her exposed legs but didn't look at or answer him.

"Scarlett?" he prompted again and it came out harsher than he meant it to.

"I couldn't sleep." She blurted out.

"But you have been sleeping fine the last few days." Rhett murmured.

"Yes, with the medicine but Dr. Mead won't give me any more and now I have nightmares."

"Oh. About?"

Scarlett didn't answer him.

She clearly didn't want to tell him and Rhett was too tired to investigate, he was about to demand she'd leave when he saw her shivering, she turned her head slightly and he saw the bruises on her jaw, they stood out almost black against her ivory skin.

"Come up here." He said.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"No, you're not! You're shivering and it's cold on the floor and your ribs hurt when you sleep on hard surfaces. I can sleep on the chaise or the floor."

" No I won't kick you out of your bed I can sleep here just fine I have for the last few days." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had given away

"What? Why?"

She shivered again and he swooped down to pull her onto the bed. She emitted a surprised noise but didn't struggle. When Scarlett was on the bed with him, Rhett pulled the blankets around her and scooted over to make room for her, leaving an arm's length of space between them.

He had kept his distance, both because of what had happened with Deville and because he still felt the sting of her rejection – not wanting to risk his heart again. Another part of him, he wasn't keen to acknowledge was ashamed of how he treated her, when she came to his office and he wouldn't be surprised if his touch now disgusted her.

"You have been sleeping in here?" Rhett asked, stunned by this.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Scarlett shivered more violently now and he remembered how coming in from the cold he sometimes would feel even more chilled once he reached a warmer place. He waited for a few moments for her body to adjust to the warmth of the blanket. Scarlett didn't seem to get any warmer, instead tucking her head into her shoulder, like a wounded bird and curling in on herself.

Silently he extended his arm for her, aware that if she was to recoil from him it would shatter his heart, even if he deserved it this time. But she didn't reject him, she shuffled over to him and burrowed into his body like a small animal. He almost flinched due to how cold she was.

Draping his arm loosely around her, he released a breath, he hadn't been aware he was holding. "What was your dream about?" He tried again.

"I keep dreaming about him. Every time I close my eyes, I see him or I think I feel the mattress move."

"Scarlett he can't get in here, I hired people to watch this place around the clock, the police are on the lookout and the last time he was seen, he was two states away."

"Yeah" She murmured but she didn't sound convinced, her eyes trained on his shirt covered chest.

"Scarlett look at me." She did so reluctantly.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you!"

"I now you won't." She said and Rhett's heart broke a little looking into her watery, trusting green eyes. He had already let bad things happen to her, some of which he was directly responsible for.

"That's why I have been coming here." Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?"

"Why I sleep here, I always slept the best when I'm near you. I feel save here."

There was a lump in his throat.

"You never felt like that before."

She looked at him.

"When you threw me out."

"No, I always felt like that I-. It wasn't that. Do you want me to leave?"

Rhett really didn't want her to leave. The fact that she had come to his bed, voluntarily caused a rush of warmth to pool in his stomach but he also new that this was only due to the fact that she felt so vulnerable right now.

"No. Stay as long as you want."

"Until you feel better." He amended, only to leave himself a way out, to save his dignity should she decide she no longer needed him.

"Thank you." Scarlett murmured and the way her body relaxed into his and her breathing slowed down, moments later told him she was already asleep.

Rhett felt his body relax as well. He knew there would be consequences, for letting Scarlett get this close again but right now he didn't care. He only cared that she was safe and how good it felt to have her in his arms again, - if only for tonight. Tonight, he could pretend everything was alright between them. He pulled Scarlett even closer and then he was out like a light.


End file.
